The Final Showdown
by khay
Summary: Shinichi Kudo faces one final hurdle before he can bring the Black Organization to its knees.


Title: The Final Showdown

Author: she_lurks

Category: Detective Conan

Word Count: 718

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and all related characters do not belong to me (though I wish they do).

Characters: Shinichi Kudo, Anokata

Summary: Shinichi Kudo faces one final hurdle before he can bring the Black Organization to its knees.

Author's Notes: This is probably the result of eating way too much takoyaki.

* * *

And so it has come to this.

The end of the Black Organization.

Vermouth was right. The Silver Bullet against the Black Organization was not Shuichi Akai as initially feared, but Kudo Shinichi, teen detective.

That's right. Shinichi Kudo was back. Ai Haibara finally perfected the antidote against APTX-4869. Conan Edogawa took a long-overdue vacation somewhere in Europe with his apologetic parents. Ran Mouri will miss the little guy, but, after all, she has Shinichi Kudo to comfort her in her moment of sorrow.

As Kudo Shinichi, he, along with Heiji Hattori and (Surprise! Surprise!) Kaitou Kid, severed the far-reaching tentacles of the Black Organization. Vermouth was in custody. Vodkawas incapacitated. Gin was presumed dead. As predicted, once the trio was put out of commission, the Black Organization had lost its teeth.

Now, the only person standing between Shinichi Kudo and the total annihilation of the Black Organization was the mysterious Anokata, the highest-ranking officer of the Black Organization. The Big Boss that no one, not even the combined efforts of the teen detectives, could unmask. But Shinichi knew that Anokata no longer held any threat, as he had no more minions to order about.

And Anokata was trapped in the room before the Teen Detective of the East, with nowhere to run and no one to protect him.

Shinichi Kudo took a deep breath in an effort to calm his racing heart. He then grasped the door handle.

This is it. There's no turning back.

He slowly turned the handle. Then, he stepped inside the room into his destiny.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark room. The only source of light was in the giant monitor occupying an entire wall. Directly in front of a door was a large mahogany desk. Behind the desk was a large, dark office chair.

At first, Shinichi couldn't see the chair's occupant as he had his back to him.

Then, slowly, the chair squeaked as its occupant turned to look at the interloper.

Shinichi's fists balled involuntarily. At last, his first peek at the Big Boss.

When Anokata was finally facing the door, Shinichi had to resist the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief.

It could not be true! It must be another trick!

"Hello, Shinichi-kun." Anokata all but purred. "Surprised to see me?"

The Boss was none other than—

"Eri Kisaki." Shinichi forced himself to say, as if giving her a name would put an end to his nightmare.

Eri Kisaki laughed loudly. Shinichi shivered in reaction.

"It's not a trick, Shinichi-kun." She said as she leaned back negligently on her chair. "I'm not in disguise. I'm really Eri Kisaki."

Shinichi gritted his teeth. "It's not too late, Kisaki-san." He heard himself pleading. "For Ran's sake, you can turn yourself over to the police for a lesser penalty."

Eri grinned. "But whatever for?"

"You're surrounded. Your minions are gone. Your organization is no more!"

"Is it?" She smiled. "Maybe." She shrugged negligently. "But I really don't think so." She stood up and walked over to the windows overlooking Tokyo.

Shinichi did not feel the presence of a person behind him until it was too late.

He crumpled on the floor in a heap, unconscious after receiving a blow to the head.

"What should we do with him?" The newcomer asked, voice without inflection.

"I think we could play with him some more." Eri's teeth gleamed in the darkness. "Maybe feed him APTX-4869 again. It might be fun to find out if he turns small again." She then faced the newcomer. "Or you can call Gin and let him finish the job of getting rid of the rodent."

The newcomer took out a small phone to send out a message to the Black Operative.

"Can you free Vermouth from prison?" Eri asked.

"Consider it done."

"And Vodka?"

"The police are in a quandary on how to keep him behind bars. Witnesses against him all have retracted their respective testimony. Pieces of evidence against him are either misplaced or lost."

Eri Kisaki finally turned around to look at the newcomer. "Great job. You are truly deserving to be my heir, Ran-chan."

Ran smiled.

**The End**


End file.
